


bouquet of words

by waldkind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldkind/pseuds/waldkind
Summary: a selection of my freeform poems1. potential2. our power unseen3. the fourth world





	1. potential

what a promise:  
I am not finished, I am an artwork always in the making.  
an ever changing melody that finds its rhythm and tune while the world listens.  
I have no idea what seeds lie dormant within my soul, waiting for water, light, a little attention, to sprout, to grow.  
to bloom, presenting their lush, fragrant blossoms with a gentle sort of pride, for anyone and everyone to see.  
"do you believe that there are treasures in the ocean?"  
for me, it is possible to know what the caterpillar doesn't: she curls up in a cocoon, all instinct, perhaps surprised by her new form.  
I have dreamed butterfly dreams all my life.  



	2. our power unseen

Uncovering social rules  
is quite like discovering the laws of physics  
that govern this universe:  
like gravity,  
an apple falling to the ground  
instead of floating away,  
they seem natural,  
a given,  
not to be questioned.  
Seeing the pattern unveils the magic.  
It teaches us  
that the things we believe to exist,  
to be true,  
are just a product of our collective imagination.  
In society, we are Gods,  
perpetuating,  
creating every custom and rule,  
and we don't even know it.


	3. the fourth world

I found the sparkling doll shoe  
on a tree trunk in the forest  
they said the fairy queen had lost it  
the night before, on the fairies' ball  
that moment  
the portal to the fourth world opened  
for me  
I stepped through   
and sometimes I think  
I never returned


End file.
